Kagerou Days: Shintaro x Ayano: The choices of a Hero
by KanoCoolDeceiverShuuya
Summary: This is an Au where the trip didn't leave Kenjirou because Ayaka is still alive. Ayano didn't die. Yet the same storyline where the trio and others have abilities.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is an Au where the trip didn't leave Kenjirou because Ayaka is still alive. Ayano didn't die. Yet the same storyline where the trio and others have abilities.**_

_**This is just from my imagination. So i will excuse further**** c******__hanges_ in the infos. If you won't like anything like this., please just ignore. Thank you. This is just a little something I came upon from my imagination.

_**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**_

"Ayano! What's taking you so long?". Shintaro nearly shouted at his phone.

"Ah., sorry., Shintaro-kun! I'm on my way there! The boss gave me so much work! Ehehe! I'm coming!".Ayano smiled.

"Hurry up". Shintaro smiled at the thought of seeing Ayano that night.

After half an hour., Ayano arrived at the designated shop.

"You're slow!". Shintaro said to Ayano.

"Sorry!".Ayano gave Shintaro a quick kiss on the lips.

"Did you wait long? Sorry!". Ayano smiled again.

"N-nah. Not really". Shintaro blushed a bit.

"So ma'am., sir., what kind of venue would you like for your wedding ?".

"Ah…make it something simple!". Shintaro said.

" No way! This is our wedding so make it more than ordinary.".Ayano replied.

"Sir., Ma'am., you could select from this. It could be vintage., beach., or church wedding".The shop assistant said to them.

"Hmmm…church wedding…". Ayano stopped to think a little while.

"Church wedding., I'm going to think about it.". Shintaro replied.

"How about the dress?". Ayano asked.

"You got to ask Momo's help., I know nothing about fashion". Shintaro smirked.

"Ehhh is that so?". Ayano smiled

"Sir., please sign here". The shop assistant gave a piece of paper to Shintaro.

"I'm going to prepare the invitations later., you go with Momo to pick a dress.". Shintaro said to her as he took the paper and took it.

Ayano stared at Shintaro then she smiled.

"Okay., so…do you want me to take you to the shop?". Shintaro stared at Ayano.

"It's ok., I could manage.". Ayano replied

"Sure?". From his voice., Shintaro really would like to take Ayano there., for her safety.

"I could manage. Decide what will be on the wedding., ne? I'll pick your clothes too. Ehehe". Ayano replied with a smile.

Then she leaned closer to Shintaro and gave him a kiss.

"See you tomorrow.". Ayano smiled as she headed to the door

"Ayano!". Shintaro stood up

"Hm?". Ayano turned back to face him

"Take care., Okay?". Shintaro said with a smile.

"You should smile more! Yes! I will".Ayano then proceeded to go outside.

She reached for her phone and called dialed Momo's number.

"Momo-chan? Ah! This is Ayano., Are you there yet?". Ayano said to momo via her phone.

"Ahhh! Yes! You know., I'd like you to try the clothes I picked for you! They're so cute!". Ayano could hear Momo's squeal from the other line.

"I'm coming , Okay?".Ayano smiled as she hangs up.

Later., She arrived at the dress shop.

"Ayano-nee! Come here! This dress is so elegant! It suits you!". Momo showed Ayano three dresses she picked.

"Ahhh three? Let me pick one". Ayano smiled

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful!". Momo smiled and she sounded so excited.

Just as she tried her dress., She stared at herself from the mirror.

"Uwahhhh you're so pretty!". Momo said to Ayano.

Ayano smiled and turned around to witness herself from the mirror

Suddenly., her phone rang.

"Shuuya? Hm? ". Ayano smiled as she picked her phone.

"neechan…where are you?". Kano's voice is trembling

" I'm at the dress shop with Momo-chan., Shuuya., is everything alright ?". Ayano now sounds worried.

"Mom…Mom …and Dad…met an accident…". Kano said from the other line.

Ayano nearly dropped her phone., "W-what…?"

"They were just recovered from the landslide…Dad is alive…b-but Mom…is…". Kano can't even finish his sentence.

Ayano dropped her phone in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is an Au where the trip didn't leave Kenjirou because Ayaka is still alive. Ayano didn't die. Yet the same storyline where the trio and others have abilities.**_

_**This is just from my imagination. So i will excuse further changes in the infos. If you won't like anything like this., please just ignore. Thank you. This is just a little something I came upon from my imagination.**_

_**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=**__**=.=.**_

Ayano rushed to the hospital where her mom should be.

She saw Shuuya, Tsubomi and Kousuke on the emergency room.

"Where are they?". Ayano's eyes are already teary-eyed.

Kano can't answer her. Kido is crying and Seto is hugging her.

Ayano proceeded to the emergency room.

There she saw her mom., just covered by a white blanket by the doctors.

What? What's happening?". Ayano's voice is already shaking

"I'm sorry…She was Dead-on-arrival". A doctor said.

"What…". Ayano's eyes completely blurred by eatrs., she proceeded to the side of what used to be her mom.

"We did what we could to try to revive her…but she was suffocated by the large number of rocks that-"Another rdoctor said but ayano hugged her mom.

"Mom…MOM! MOM ANSWER ME! mom…please….why…mom…". Ayano cried and cried.

The doctors left her alone.

Just then the trio entered the room.

"…Shuuya…Kousuke…Tsubomi…w-where's dad?". Ayano stared at the three.

"Dad….is in a room…he has yet to recover consciousness…". Kano answered her.

"Where is it?". Ayano held kano by his shoulders.

"…..".Kano's eyes teared up again.

"Where…tell me…please…". Ayano said to him.

Kano lead her to Kenjirou's room.

Ayano saw her dad., barely being kept alive by the machines.

"dad…please…don't leave us too…please….not this day….". Ayano said as she could only stare from the room window. No one was allowed to enter.

Meanwhile., Shintaro was still in the shop.

He text Ayano., and asked where she is.

There was no reply.

He decided to call her.

Ayano., that same time., was hugging her siblings,

"It's going to be ok…I'm here…let's hope for the best for dad…". Ayano said to her siblings. She didn't notice her phone ringing and vibrating.

"Why won't she answer ?". Shintaro said as he hanged up.

After then., Ayano noticed he rphone.

She got 3 missed calls from Shintaro.

"Sorry…Shintaro-kun…". Ayano whispered as she went to comfort her siblings again.

Shintaro went out of the shop and stared at his was still no reply. 11pm.

Just then., he saw a familiar figure running to his way.

It was Momo.

Momo's shaking.

"O-oniichan! Did you know what happened to…Ayano's parents?!". Momo is crying.

"Eh?!". Shintaro was surprised by this action.

After some time of explaining., Shintaro took his phone and dialed Ayano's number.

He then proceeded to enter his car.

"dang it!". Shintaro banged his phone.

"Ayano…please…don't do anything stupid…". Shintaro is out of ideas to do.

Suddenly., Ayano dialed his number.

He was shocked as he took his phone and answered., "Ayano?! Where are you?! Where is that hospital?!".

"…Shintaro-kun…". Ayano's voice sounds very sad., of course., from what happened…

"Ayano…Please…I'm going there…Don't do anything reckless…okay?". Shintaro said as he started to drive.

"…Hai…I'm at the general hospital with shuuya and the others…". Form her voice., Ayano is trying to smile.

"Idiot! I'm coming in half an hour or so. Ok? Wait for me!". Shintaro said to her.

"Hai…thank you…". Ayano replied.

"….".Shintaro hanged his phone and was focused on driving.

Ayano., on the other hand., stares at the window to the room of their father. Kido slept on her lap.

Kano and Seto went to buy food.

Ayano the stared at Kido., she caressed Kido's face to remove the strands of hair that was covering her face. Then she smiled.

"Tsubomi…you must be tired from the crying…well it's reasonable you'll cry… You're only 19…I'm 21 yet…I can't believe I cried at this age…but it's normal., right? But I won't cry again…I have to stay strong…for you guys…". Ayano smiled.

Just then., she fell into a deep slumber.

Aayno dreamt of her father.

From the dream., Kenjirou woke up. His eyes were bright red. Yet he seems well. Ayano was standing near him but it seems like he can't see her.

"F-father…?". Ayano said. Kenjirou didn't reply.

"father…!". Ayano tried again.

"FATHER!". Ayano tried to shout.

But it seems Kenjirou can't really see her.

What she saw next made her body shake.

She saw Takane and Haruka., both her senpai., They were being kept like experimental objects. A machine by their side.

"Takane-senpai! Haruka-senpai! W-what is this…ehhh". AYano saw another thing that made her tremble.

She saw Kano, Kido and Seto lying in a pool of blood., lifeless.

"shuuya….tsubomi…kousuke…what…". Ayano fell on her knees.

But what is most frightening …she saw her dad smirking and he doesn't seemed bothered by his surroundings.

"…yano…".

Ayano opened her eyes.

"..Ayano…! Ayano! ". A familiar voice.

"S-Shintaro-kun ? since when were you here…?".Ayano said to him

"it took me an hour to get here…im sorry…there was this unusual traffic…". Shintaro hugged her.

Everyone was looking at her nervously.

"Shuuya…tsubomi…kousuke…is something wrong ?". Ayano asked them.

"…isn't it amazing., neechan! Dad woke up!". Seto said to her

"…what….?". Ayano is shocked by this news.

"Yes! he woke up just half an hour ago!.". Kido looks relieved

"neechan…".Yet Kano looked down for some reason…

Just then ayano ran to where kenjirou should be., he's no longer there.

"neechan…!". The trio followed her.

She entered a room and saw kenjirou.

Well and was already eating.

"Ayano…?". Kenjirou said to her.

"…w-what is this…dad…how…I thought you were…".Ayano thought that this is unusual…

"…You heard about your mom…?". Kenjirou said to her. his hand sis already shaking

"…yeah…". Ayano replied.

'something is wrong here…that dream and…this…situation…is it possible to wake up just like that…? Im happy he's ok but…is there something like a connection…'


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is an Au where the trip didn't leave Kenjirou because Ayaka is still alive. Ayano didn't die. Yet the same storyline where the trio and others have abilities**__**  
**__**.**__**  
**__**This is just from my imagination. So i will excuse further changes in the infos. If you won't like anything like this., please just ignore. Thank you. This is just a little something I came upon from my imagination.**_

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

Ayano proceeded to hug her father., who was shaking from shock.

"…Father…". Ayano hugged him tightly.

"…we should'nt have died…".,Kenjirou said.

"eh…?".Ayano whispered.

"….Ayaka shouldn't have died…". Kenjirou said.

"d-dad…". Ayano backed away a bit.

"I'LL BRING HER BACK…I'LL DEFINITELY BRING HE RBACK…! I'LL DO ANYTHING TO SEE HER AGAIN…!". Kenjirou shouted and nurses started to come to his aid to calm him.

Ayano.. in shock., placed both of her hands to cover her mouth.

Shintaro hugged her.

"Neechan…". Kano approached Ayano.

"Hm?". Ayano replied

"…Something is different from dad…". Kano said.

"Y-you feel it too?". Ayano asked him

Kano nodded.

"What do you mean…?". Ayano asked him again.

"…did you noticed how weird it is…that he recovered that fast…?". Kano said.

"I did". Ayano replied

"…Mom and dad…died…but…dad…came back…". Kano said

Ayano was shocked.

"…he…obtained an eye ability…I could see…his red eyes…". Kano said.

Ayano then placed both of her hand son kano's shoulders and said.,

"Shuuya., help me!".

"Neechan?". Kano asked

"Help me investigate! Please! I got to investigate this!". Ayano said., her eyes were full of courage.

"but your wedding with the neet-". Kano said but Ayano interrupted.

"It could be postponed! I don't want to see that! That…horrible dream come true…". Ayano said.

"…so you saw it too?". Kano said

"what…? You saw it too?!". Ayano was shocked by this.

"yes…"". Kano looked very sad.

"I'm going to do something about it…I can't let this happen…". Ayano said to him

"N-neechan but…The wide-awake snake…it doesn't want you to interfere…". Kano tried to stop her

"…The…?". Ayano leaned closer to him.

"…The snake…that's possessing dad…". Kano replied to her.

"…Don't tell anyone about this., ok? It's a secret between us…ok?". Ayano tried to calm kano down

"B-but no-!". Kano said to her

"shhh…remember the secret missions we had? Well…we're going to do it again…ok?". Ayano smiled at kano.

"…neechan…".Kano could only comply with her.

Days passed and Kenjirou was released from the hospital.

Ayano kept on investigating the situation with kano's help. Kano sometimes acts as Ayano. That time., Ayano investigates.

At their home.,

"Onee-chan! It's time for dinner!". Kido said to her.

"Where's dad…?". Ayano asked the trio

"…He's at his lab again…". Kano replied.

"I wonder what's keeping him there…". Seto said.

"It's ok! Don't think of such things! Dad is just sad as we are from what happened…so let's try to understand him., ok?". Ayano smiled.

The trio nodded.

"Hora! Let's eat now!". Ayano urged the trio.

She then., at one chance., had a chance to spot Kenjirou doing something in his lab.

She peeked through the door.

There., he saw Kenjirou reading something.

Ayano waited for an opportunity when Kenjirou is out.

She sneaked in one time and read what was there.

"Medusa…haze…need to die…eye ability…w-what is all this?". Ayano was shocked by this.

Another paper she saw were files of Haruka and Takane.

"No way…! Where are they now… ". Ayano was struck by the sudden belief that she hasn't seen both of her senpai lately.

She then proceeded to go further kenjirou's lab.

What she saw next made her shook in fear.

Just like in her dream.,

Haruka and Takane were confined in what seemed like a big tube. Where many cables were connected to a machine that was beside them.

She approached them and she cried., "Haruka-senpie…takane-senpai..when did he…"

"!". Ayano realized one thing.

"It must be the times when I' at work and Shuuya, kousuke and tsubomi is in school…". Ayano felt really sad.

"Don't worry…I'll get you guys out of here soon., okay?". Ayano said to them and she returned to the room where she was. She read the files.

"So…I have to die…to obtain an eye ability…

If I have those…

Will I be able to save them…?". Ayano said to herself.

"Ayano…im sorry to bring this up…but the wedding is in…3 months…". Shintaro said to her

"I know…but..i hope you understand the situation…". Ayano said to him

"I do…". Shintaro replied.

"…I mean…I hope you will understand me…". Ayano whispered with a smile.

"what?". Shintaro asked her.

"n-nandemonai…". Ayano smiled back at him.

Shintaro hugged her.

"Ayano...I love you…".

"Ehehehe…I love you too…Shintaro-kun…".

"where's tsubomi and kousuke?". Ayano asked Kano.

"I think they are buying things...". Kano replied

"…You should have gone with them…". Ayano said with a smile

"NO! I know you'll do something stupid!". Kano is already shouting.

"I don't want shuuya to notice this but…I got no more time…this is the only chance…no one's home and…no one will surely come to my aid…I have to do this…". Ayano said with a smile.

"NO! You don't have to! Damnit! Step away from there neechan!". Kano says to her.

"Why am I trembling…

Ehehehe…

Am I afraid…

Or am I sad….

If I do this…

I'll obtain the eye right?

Then I could save everyone with those eyes…"

"Neechan pls don't!". Kano shouted at her.

But it was no use., Ayano is already a step away from the verge of falling.

"Thank you…Shuuya…for helping me…".

"Neechan! No! this won't solve anything I-"

"Arigatou…I hope you understand…farewell".

Ayano jumped from their home which was three stories high.

Kano could only stare in terror as he sees his big sister

Jump into the madder red…


End file.
